Scared Blinded
by caitymae1992
Summary: Taang oneshot. A small chung out of Love that hasn't made it in yet. It was made for Taang thursday on DA.


Alright this is for Taang Thursday on DA!! I really like this a lot!! This is an idea I had for Love. I might use some of it as a flashback. hint hint wink wink The two years later part might be in there. hint hint wink wink So yeah I hope you like it. Comments and Favs are always loved. Flaming is not! Enjoy! Oh and Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Nick and Bryke.

--

A month after Fire Lord Ozai's defeat, Zuko was renamed Fire Lord with Iroh by his side. The Gaang stayed there for about two weeks then realized that they haven't seen their families in the longest time. Sokka, Katara, Hakoda and the rest of the Water Tribe warriors would finally go home after so long. Suki and the Kyoshi warriors would leave as well. Toph would go with the Boulder and the Hippo back to Gao Ling. Aang would leave to visit Bumi seeing as he became injured and couldn't make it to the fight in the Capital City of the Fire Nation. It was then the night before she had to leave, Toph was so paranoid and scared. Aang walked out with Momo to the gardens, and sitting near the turtle-duck pond was the Blind Bandit taking deep breaths.

Aang furrowed his eyebrows and walked up to her, "Hey Toph." He sat down.

"Hi Twinkletoes." She replied none to happily.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm going to see my parents soon. I…I'm…F…Fine." She smiled sadly.

"Well now look who's lying." Aang smiled and Toph just turned away from him pulling her knees up to her chest. "Toph you'll be fine. Your parents will run to you and hug you and welcome you back like the daughter you are." He placed his hand on her shoulder and moved his head to get a look at her face and asked himself, _'Is she crying?'_ "Toph-"

"Just go away Aang I want to be alone."

_'Crap she just called me Aang, she really is upset.'_ The Avatar thought. "No Toph no one wants to be alone and crying."

Toph rounded on him, small tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. "How do you know how I deal with things like this? I know you just run away and I just want to be alone." She pushed him away from her and stood up, Aang stood as well.

"No Toph when I need to figure something out for myself and am angry I run away because I need to think with out any distractions. When I cry I want to be with someone, I want to be held and let it all out into someone's shoulder. I don't close myself off and away." Aang gave her a little shove.

"Do you want me to…LET IT OUT, AANG?" She asked and took several steps forward to where they were almost touching noses.

"Yes." Aang said in almost a whisper and thunder started to crackle and lightning lit up the early night.

Toph looked at him as the rain started to pour down and sent earth his way. She screamed "I'm so freaked out Aang, I'm scared that they won't accept me for me. I'm scared that they'll hate me and never talk to me again." She started to weaken and fell to the ground on her knees. Aang walked to her and knelt down in front of her. "I'm scared…" She whispered, "I'm scared that they won't let me see you ever again."

Aang swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and pulled her in his arms. "You know what?"

"What?" The Blind Bandit asked sounding more fragile then ever.

"I'm taking you tomorrow to see your parents. We'll fly on Appa together and see them. They will open their arms up to you and hug you and hold you and accept you and they'll thank me for getting their little Earth Rumble Six Champion home to them safely."

Toph looked up "But what if they don't, Aang? What if they turn their backs at me and don't accept me back home? What if they say they don't want me anymore and they hate me? Then what will I do?" She swallowed as more tears slid down her face and rain poured down on her and the Avatar.

Aang looked down at his strong earth bending teacher, smiled and lifted her chin to look into her sightless eyes. "Then you'll come with me and visit Bumi and help out with making peace treaties. We will visit the North Pole and I'll take you to the Spirit Oasis. I'll take you to Kyoshi so I can teach you how to ride the giant koi fish. We'll go visit Sokka and Katara and you can meet their Gran-Gran. We'll go to Ember Island and see another ridiculous play about our journeys. And that, my blind earth bending teacher, is what you will do." Aang smiled and wiped a tear away or was it a drop of rain; he didn't care.

Toph nodded and hugged Aang and whispered "Thank you." then she said a little more louder "But you're not getting me in the Unagi and riding some huge fish Twinkletoes." She laughed.

"Oh yes I will, you just wait." Aang said and laughed and hugged her again, Toph hugged back and smiled, "Now that's more like it." Aang whispered in her ear.

**Two years later…**

"Yeah, all you have to do is get in a stance and focus all your strength on the boulder. Now go." The instructor yelled.

"Okay here I go." A rock crashed right into a huge wall used by all the benders.

"Awesome job Mika." The instructor patted the small girl on the back

"Thank you Sifu Toph!" Mika around age seven smiled and hugged the fourteen year old around the middle. Toph's smile widened.

"Hey Blindness look up in the sky."

"Uhg come on Babycakes how many times do I have to tell you It's not going to work. I already know I'm blind and you can't fool me." Toph laughed and sighed. Her friends laughed.

Babycakes as Toph calls him walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder "You do know Blindness I'm free tonight for the festival."

"Oh gosh Babycakes stop right there. You're already taking Jinah, Soffee, and Mila, don't ask me, because you know that I already have-" Toph's eyes went wide and she gasped. "Twinkletoes!" And like that she was gone off running out of the Bei Fong Earth Bending Academy.

"Well bye Blindness." Babycakes yelled.

"Why is Toph running out of here so quickly?"

"Avatar Aang just arrived." A round of Oh's and Okay's were said by all the fourteen year boys and girls that Toph now called her friends.

"Twinkletoes you made it! I missed you so much!" Toph yelled as she jumped in to the Avatar's embrace.

"Toph it's only been two months since I saw you on Kyoshi for Suki's birthday and I took you back home." Aang laughed.

"Well sorry if I missed you." Toph laughed.

"Wait, why are you not wearing cloths?"

"I am wearing cloths. Their earth bending cloths for the Academy stupid."

"Well they look a little…hmm…what's the word…sexy."

Toph's eye's widened and she giggled. "You like." She took a few steps back and turned around. She was wearing a tub top with lose pants that came up to her knees. Her hair was up in her headband, but instead of the bun in the back she just had it down. Around her right wrist were two gold bangles that Aang gave her as a tradition for her birthday. She would receive one for each birthday from now on. Said tradition started when she turned thirteen on Ember Island two years ago when the war was still going on.

"I love." Aang said and pulled her to him by her waist.

Toph blushed and pulled away. "Aang, people don't know that we're together." She whispered.

Aang laughed and said "Well then Miss Toph Bei Fong, let us go behind the Academy and make up for lost time over two months."

Toph giggled. "And I thought you were a monk." Toph kissed him on the cheek fast so no one would see and they made their way behind the Academy together.


End file.
